


Together

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim and Blair enjoy a sunny summer day in the park.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 11





	Together

[](https://imgur.com/ek5nYPm)


End file.
